To the Pool
by DegrassiPosse
Summary: The Goldsworthy family heads to the pool for some family fun. M to be safe. Sexy and sweet.


**For my lovely reviewer ****TurboWiz70****! She has amazing stories so check her out!**

"Sweetie, you ready?"

I sighed loudly and stretched my tired body, my face buried in the soft white pillow below.

"Babe, what are you talking about?" I asked, my eyelashes still resting against my cheek.

"Eli," Clare whispered and I felt her body sink into the bed next to me, "I know you had to stay late at work yesterday so I'll just take Jules and Noah to the waterpark alone…"

Clare rubbed my back up and down soothingly and I moaned softly. I turned over swiftly and wrapped my arms around Clare's slightly bulged belly, bringing her body close to me.

My lips peppered her silky neck with kisses.

"Eli, careful of my tummy. We do have a baby in there." Clare squirmed and sat back up.

I kissed her stomach and rubbed gently, "Blue eyes, you know I'm not going to let my pregnant wife go alone with our two bundles of joy to a huge indoor pool with kids running and swimming with drool hanging off their lips…Plus," I smirked and moved my lips to her ear, slightly tugging on the lobe, "if I go I will be able to see your sexy little ass in a skimpy bikini."

Clare gasped and hit my chest. "Eli, no. Please don't try to hit on me when we are surrounded by little kids…"

I just smirked because we both knew that wasn't going to happen.

I scooted over to let Clare snuggle in beside me.

Clare placed her forehead against mine and our bodies fused to one. I slowly lifted her cute yellow sundress up to her back and massaged her lower back muscles, daring to caress the top of her butt cheeks.

"Where are Jules and Noah?" I asked after kissing Clare's lips soundly.

"Down stairs watching the Saturday cartoons. They're really excited to go to the pool. Let's have some lunch and then get going."

I nodded and kissed her again. It started slow with my lips moving sensually with hers. Clare moaned in my mouth and my animal instinct came out. I growled lowly and moved my leg in between Clare's, my thigh rubbing against her core.

"Ooh – Eli, we need to stop. T-The kids their–Oh, ELI!" Clare screamed.

Fuck. I moved my fingers deeper inside her and pumped faster. Clare clenched my shoulders and screamed pretty loudly…hopefully the kids didn't hear.

After Clare finished she flopped against the bed. I smirked and pecked her lips before whispering, "I'll get lunch ready…while you, uh, calm down…"

I made a quick trip to the bathroom to finish off and headed down the stairs to see my beautiful angels watching TV contently. I walked over to them and kissed both their heads, "Hey guys, what're you watching? Some Power Rangers?"

"Daddy, daddy! Can we go to the waterpark now?" Noah, my 4 year old, squealed. "Yeah, daddy, let's go!" Julie giggled, Clare and I's first little baby that we had 6 years ago.

"Soon, sweetie. First we gotta eat some lunch," I walked over to the fridge and opened it glancing at the food stalked in the fridge, "What about some grilled cheese with tomatoes?"

"Yummmm, cheese!" Noah smiled.

While I was making 5 (I made an extra for our little angel inside Clare) grilled cheeses, I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist. I smirked, "Hey, Blue eyes…"

"Mmm, it smells so good," I felt Clare take her head off my back and turn to the kids, "Noah, Jules, you two ready to eat?"

They greedily screamed yes and came over to us. "Hurry up, daddy, I'm hungry!" Jules exclaimed and pulled on my pajama pants.

"Alright, alright, I'm done." I smiled and put the gooey sandwiches on a serving plate. Clare picked up Noah and placed him in the chair after kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

Clare then got out 4 plates and placed them in front of the kids and the other two at the opposite sides of the breakfast table.

We all soon ate lunch and after the kids ate I told them to go upstairs to grab some towels and their swimsuits.

Clare and I finished up and we went upstairs to help the kids. Clare went into Noah's room to help him with his suit. I shrugged my shoulders and headed to Julie's room but just as I was about to walk in the door, Jules stopped me by yelling out, "Dad! I'm six years old! I can get ready myself!"

I put my hands up in defensive as she shooed me out of her room. I went to Clare and I's room and into our walk-in closet. I went to the side with drawers with our underwear, (Clare's) bras, and our swimsuits.

I smirked when I dug around for a bit and found one of Clare's sexy lingerie that she had worn for me on our 5th wedding anniversary. I finally found some swim trunks and stepped out of the closed pulling our bedroom door closed so I could change.

Right when I was pulling down my pajama pants and boxer shorts, Clare barged in holding a big beach bag overflowing with towels, little floaty toys, foam noodles, goggles, and juice boxes.

"Hey, babe, could –" Clare started but as soon as she saw my long length hanging between my thighs with my boxers at my feet, she stopped everything and froze.

I smirked and walked towards her, taking the large bag and setting it on the ground. I moved my face close to hers and whispered, "Are you turned on?" I didn't wait for her answer. I leaned down and nipped at her neck, tasting the sweetness of her skin.

"Mmm, Eli. Please not now…." Clare whimpered. She turned away from me and whispered in a seductive voice, "We'll meet you in the car."

She exited the room but not before wrapping her hand around my cock and teasingly pumped for a few quick seconds.

"_Fuck..."_

After the little bedroom fiasco we were soon at the indoor waterpark. Noah was riding on my shoulders, playing with my hair. Jules was holding Clare's hand but was so giddy that she might've ripped Clare's arm off.

I paid for the wristbands and we headed to the family changing rooms. We found a secluded area and since the kids already had their swimsuit on under their clothes they quickly slipped them off and begged to go out.

This indoor waterpark was very family-friendly and was very small and local. We would go there every other week-end so our babies knew all the, "Be Safe" rules.

"Dada, Momma, can we go please?" Noah whined. Clare giggled and bent over to them, "Jules, you know the rules. Watch out for Noah and stay in the kitty pool until your father and I are done. We will be out in two minutes, ok?"

"Yes, Mom," Julie took Noah's hand, "Now can we go?"

"Ok, babies. Be careful. No running!"

Clare sighed as we watched our two angels run off.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around Clare's hips, rubbing her small baby bump, "Babe, please don't stress. The doctor said you could swim but not for a long time and you can't go in the Adult's area with that big Jacuzzi and-"

Clare smiled and cupped my cheeks, "Honey, I know. Now hold up this towel so I can change!"

I wiggled my eyebrows at her but nonetheless held up a beach towel in front of her as she stood in a corner. Clare turned around, facing some lockers and took off her sun dress. I got a great view of her ass. Clare pulled off her bra and when she slipped out of her panties and bent over, I just about came right then and there.

"Clare, are you doing this to fuck with me?" I growled through clenched teeth. "Oh shush up, you horn dog."

Clare slipped on her black bottoms up and a matching tank top sort of bathing suit (Tankini?).

After putting away our stuff, Clare and I headed out to the open area. I was relieved when I saw there were only a few people there. I quickly saw Noah and Jules splashing around in the kitty pool and we both smiled. I led Clare over to the pool and helped her sit down, with our feet in the water.

"Hey guys, you having fun?" Clare asked while grinning.

"YES!" they both chirped. We both laughed and I helped Clare into the 3 and a half foot kiddy pool. Clare opened her arms and Noah swam to her. Clare giggled and kissed Noah's tiny head, twirling him in the water.

I smirked and saw Julie swimming with her goggles and a pink noodle.

"Daddy, Daddy! Can you pwease give me a ride on your back?" Noah asked already hopping on my back.

"Sure, bud." I started to swim around the pool avoiding other kids while Noah squeaked with joy.

I glanced at Clare and saw a content smile on her face as she rubbed her tummy soothingly. She relaxed a bit and watched Jules.

Clare looked hot; her breasts had swelled from the pregnancy and the suit she was wearing pushed her breast together just enough to make my dick twitch.

I shook the dirty thoughts and focused on Noah laughing on my back.

We all had the best day and spent at least 5 hours there. At the end of the day the Goldsworthy family were all prune-y and tried. We went into the family changing, I helped Noah dry off and change while Clare changed Jules.

"Mommy, can we go dry our towels in the—the towel drying thing by the bathrooms? Please!" Julia asked hopping up and down.

"Sure baby, we'll be right here. Come back when you're done."

They skipped off and left Clare and I alone. I smirked and came closer to her wrapping my arms around her sexy hips, "Hey, Clare can you hold up a towel while I change out of my _tight wet_ swim trunks?" I whispered huskily against Clare's ear. Clare rolled her eyes but nonetheless held a towel up while I shimmed out of my swim suit. Thank god there was no one else by us.

I could tell Clare was getting turned on as she stared intently at my… 'Little Eli'. She licked her lips and snapped out of her gaze when I pulled on some sweat pants.

"Babe do you wanna change—"

"No! Let's get out of here. I'm starving!"

…_for my cock. _

We ended up ordering pizza and we all sat down in the living room watching Mulan, a family favorite. Clare was cuddled in my arm, happily downing 2 pepperoni and sausage slices at one. Hey she was pregnant, what are you going to do?

The kids were acting out the fight scenes, eating, and drinking Cool-Aid all at once.

I was gently rubbing Clare's out-stretched stomach when Clare moved her hand from above the blanket to below and on my pajama pants-clad thigh. I thought nothing of it since she would do this all the time as some sort of comfort but when Clare moved her hand up to my belly button and started massaging my abdomen, I stiffened.

I glanced down at my wife and she held a small smirk on her lips but kept watching the movie. I smirked and kissed Clare's head.

Clare looked up at me with a kinky glare and slipped her hand under my cotton pants and boxers, starting to stroke my hardening member.

"Okay kids, time for bed!" I jumped up and rounded up the kids, throwing Noah over my shoulder and chasing Jules up stair to their rooms.

"But daddy I'm not sleepy!" Noah whined but was yawning and closing his eyes in just seconds. I kissed his head tucked in Julie.

I ran down the stairs and saw Clare in the same position as before. I sauntered over to her, "Hey you little tease…"

Clare giggled and motioned me to come forward with her finger. I came and sat down next to her kissing her softly. Clare moaned and opened her mouth for me. My tongue slipped between her pink lips and I massage my tongue onto Clare's. I placed my hand on Clare's neck and moved my lips to her neck, savoring her sweet taste against my teeth.

"E-Eli, let's move to the bedroom…" Clare panted, gripping my hair. I smirked and slid my arms under Clare's body lifting her up with only a little bit of difficulty, "You are such a naughty little girl, Ms. Goldsworthy," I whispered sharply into her ear but right before I took Clare upstairs Clare screamed, "Wait!"

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" I asked suddenly worried something was wrong.

Clare giggled and kissed my cheek, "No silly, but uh before we get to the bedroom can I have some chocolate-covered bacon?"

"Babe, please don't tell me you want me to cook for you naked again…"

But I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Start shedding the clothes, dear."

**Author's Note: lol #Fail. I really wanted to do another cute pregnancy story so it was fun but I'm sick of pregnancy stories right now. I've done too many. **

**Updates: I'm working on a very sad, dark one-shot maybe story, also a cute sexy one-shot, and MAISLINN OR JAISLINN finally haha.**

**Important: So yeah, someone is stealing my stories: degrassiipose. So that person is a fake but it's ok. I don't really care all that much. I love guys!**


End file.
